Void prophet: Visions of a New World
by Tobi Caboose
Summary: Malzahar, Prophet of the void is sent to the world of Halkagenia by the void, how will the world of Halkagenia respond to this void-user, an element long gone since Brimir's death. from the words of Malzahar himself "Do not challenge fate's will!" for it is in motion. Feast your eyes on terrible grammar and a unique idea that no else did yet, so its not cliche yet
1. Chapter 1

_**(Author's note)**_

_Hello there its tobi caboose, and this is my first crossover fic that I personally wrote and I hope you enjoy it. Anyways I have been looking for LOL/FOZ crossover fics and i was disappointed in not find any void user crossover stories, so i made my own. I know i have crap writing skills so please comment on how i can improve. God it's harder to write than i thought it would be. lol, now on with the show._

_**Familiar of the void**_

"_**The land may melt, the sea may swell, the sky may fall...but they will come!"-Malzahar**_

_**(Malzahar POV)**_

Before I gained the powers of the void, before joining the league of legends, I was a seer, a prophet. I wasn't "Malzahar, prophet of the void" not yet anyways I was just Malzahar. Before, I would just have vague visions of the future, nothing to work with. When I was younger I did not believe in destiny or fate, I thought it was just a load of poro shit. Later on it would get more vivid, the void creatures, the razing of cities, it all felt so real, it was if I was there personally. Then it hit me, the void was beckoning to me, to become one with it, but I did not want this to happen. Alas destiny had other plans and my village got destroyed by void creatures of immense size, forcing me to head towards the desert. Tired and thirsty from the desert, I collapsed into sweet oblivion. Next thing I knew I was in a cave full of strange hieroglyphics and ancient stone tablets. Suddenly I heard a voice come out of nowhere

"**Icathia beckons, prophet"**

"**Now come hither to gain the void for it is your destiny"**

Falling into a trancelike state I walked towards the stone tablets and said these words

"**Void is life, void love, void is all, let the void guide my path, my destiny, my fate".**

Then I was imbued with the powers of the void, it was amazing, but I never felt so much pain in my life, later on I would have a vision of the league of legends. From there I would meet- "YEAH YEAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, BOOORRRINNNGGG" "that is a nice story and all, but man that was boring" said jinx

"Then why listen to my story in the first place" I said, angry at being interrupted.

"Well I thought it would be full of action and adventures like mine, PEW PEW PEW KABOOM!"

"Child, not every story is like that, some are quieter, now leave, my patience is wearing thin"

"Well whatever I just want to blow up stuff ok mally?" jinx then left the door without another word realizing how angry Malzahar was. God, that child is such a pain, she is going to kill all of us one of these days, I can foresee it. I can't wait for the day when I finally get my voidling to eat her

_**(Narrator POV)**_

Malzahar, angry from jinx's comments, decided to cool down by practicing his void spells, which were getting a little rusty. Few hours later it was time for Malzahar's match in the league of legends. His teammates are Soraka as support, Garen as top lane, master Yi as jungler, Ashe as bottom lane and Malzahar as middle lane.

"Hello there fellow champions, I hope we win this match" Garen said, being very friendly and cheery. Yi said nothing opting to meditate instead while Ashe just looked at him as if he had grown a second head. While Soraka just stood there dancing, at same time eating bananas. Malzahar being a person who didn't speak unless he thought it was necessary for him to, said nothing. Few seconds later one of the summoners whose name was Delvas. Delvas came by to let them know of a few changes in the game. "Hello, we are testing a new game mode called "ultra-rapid-fire mode or URF for short". Delvas let them have a few seconds to digest what he said before he continued "yes, I know you are as surprised as I am, but this is no joke, this game mode allows the champions to have extreme cool-downs on their abilities and infinite mana or energy." Yi curious about this new game-mode spoke up "does this cool-down include things like smite or flash?"

"Unfortunately no, or this game-mode would be a tad too crazy for some people's likings and to balance the game." Yi disappointed went back to meditating, grumbling something smite and cool-down. "Ok champions that's enough talking, the game starts in 1 minute.

(1 minute later)

"_**WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT"**_

"Ok guys, there seems to be some minor problems, you are all starting with 5k gold!" "Which isn't supposed to happen, you should all be starting with the regular amount."

Ashe not seeing the problem "how is this a bad thing, it just means we get a better fighting chance at winning"

Garen, being the goody-two shoes he is "Ashe this gives us a unfair advantage, it wouldn't be fair to the other team"

"So who cares, I am pretty sure the other team would do the same exact thing to us if they had the chance."

Malzahar just grunted in agreement and Yi already buying jungler items with it.

Delvas then commanded Malzahar to buy the void staff, sorcerer's shoes, and 4 Doran's rings. Malzahar curious on why he needed 4 Doran's rings said "summoner why do I need 4 Doran's rings, when we could have bought something more useful like haunting guise?"

"Why, because of the stacks and to further the plot of course." "Now get a move on, we need to level up"

"As you wish summoner." Malzahar not commenting on how weird this summoner was getting.

Just as Malzahar was about to move a void portal popped up "what in the void is this, a void portal?" "Malzahar just ignore it and go around it" said Delvas. He was then assaulted by visions of strawberries, pink hair and a whip. Realizing it was his fate to go into the portal, he knew had to disobey Delvas to complete fate's will. Malzahar then floated towards the portal intending on touching it.

"MALZAHAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I command you to step away from the portal or you force me to take drastic measures"

"No Delvas, do not question fate's will" "fate has decreed I go through the portal, whether you like it or not." "For it is already in motion, the wheels of fate." Malzahar then touched the portal going to wherever he is needed.

_**(In an alternate universe far far away)**_

Louise was not having a good year, being called mean nicknames, taunting from kirche, not being able to use simple spells, the list goes on. "Aaaarrrggh, just for one day I just want something to go correctly, like summoning a great and powerful familiar." "I sincerely hope that day is today, because today is the day we summon our familiars." Luckily fate decreed that it was her destiny to get an awesome familiar. At noon it was time to summon their familiars; they all took turns saying their lines, and some got frogs, mice, bugbears. That damned Kirche got a fire salamander, I guess it's fitting since she is a fire mage, but the most unbelievably part is that Tabitha got a wind dragon, lucky.

Looking around, Professor Colbert then asked "Has everyone gone up and summoned their familiars yet?" "No, Louise hasn't gone up yet" Colbert looked at kirche pointing at Louise.

"Oh, alright Miss Valliere please step forward and do the summoning ritual please." Louise stepped forward and started to take a deep breath. The students wondered what she would summon

"Louise the zero, summoning something? Impossible"

"I doubt she is going to summon anything, going by her track record"

"I bet is going to be another explosion"

Ignoring the taunts and comments, Louise started to chant "Oh great, powerful, beautiful familiar wherever you are," while spinning around in circles, gaining weird looks from the students. "I wish from the deepest, purest part of my heart to heed my call and APPEAR" shouting the last word and pointing her wand at the ground completing the spell.

At that very instant, an explosion occurred creating smoke everywhere.

"As expected of Louise the zero, I can't believe I thought she could summon something."

Slowly the smoke started to disappear and everyone was shocked at what they saw. There was a man kneeling on the ground. He had strange clothes on with weird markings all over, he then stood up and said "where am I and who summoned me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Author's note)**_

_Hello there avid readers, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of many to come (hopefully). As you know, I'm not too good at writing stuff lol. Also 5 reviews, 9 followers and 9 favorites, thanks guys for all the support for this story, didn't think it would be this good :D Plus I don't own League of Legends, which belongs to Riot games or familiar of zero, which belongs to __Noboru Yamaguchi._

* * *

_**(Louise POV)**_

As the smoked cleared away, I saw a shadowy figure become clearer, it looks like a man. Oh "_no I'm going to be ridiculed for summoning a noble or WORSE, a commoner."_

I shudder at that thought of summoning something so horrible. I organize my thoughts before looking at the smoke again. The smoke has disappeared and standing within its place is a man. "_Oh god, please don't be a commoner please don't be." "Or what if it's a noble, oh I'm so screwed, NO Louise, hold yourself together; remember the rule of steel."_

* * *

_**(Narrator POV)**_

As Louise was having an internal battle with herself, Malzahar repeated himself again, since everyone was still gaping at him like idiots. "Where am I, I don't like repeating myself."

"wehre ma ei, ei dno't lulk rupaeteng ezsolf" Kirche was one of the first ones to come back to their senses and realize that he was speaking another language. "_Man is this guy stupid or what, no he must be speaking another language, yes that must be it" _kirche thought_._

"Professor Sir, I think this man is either a stupid commoner or he is speaking another language." Colbert returning to his senses looked at the mysterious stranger, carefully analyzing him, from head to toe.

"Yes indeed, it seems he is not speaking gallian, tristianian, or any known language, very good observation kirche." _"This man is very dangerous; the way he holds himself is of a professional warrior, I must be very cautious." Colbert thought. _

Malicorne and some others thought differently "what are you talking about Professor, it's obvious that this man is a stupid commoner, he can't even speak properly" Malicorne remarked.

"Yeah just look at him, staring at us dumbly, what a joke" said another.

"Well what you expect from Louise the zero"

Tabitha, while reading a book stared at the man curiously "strong…" and then continued to read.

Louise then turned to Professor Colbert, "Sir can I please have another go, I'm certain I messed up somehow" she looked at him sadly.

"No Louise, this is a sacred ritual, doing it again would be blasphemous and wrong." "I am sorry Louise you must continue with the ritual whether you like it or not" Colbert then turned around to Malzahar trying to communicate through sign language on what he was about to do, sadly Colbert wasn't the best at it.

* * *

_**(Malzahar POV)**_

I look around my surroundings, seeing where the portal took me. It seems I have been taken to some kind of school judging from the uniforms and the structures surrounding me. There are also an assortment of creatures, ranging from cats, dogs, weird floating eyeball things and a dragon.

They don't seem too advanced, so I guess I'm not near Piltover. They seem to stare at me in shock; I thought they would know me, since I'm a champion of League of legends. Since they aren't responding, I guess I will have to ask again.

"Where am I" the well endowed red-head and the teacher are talking, I don't understand their language, I must be in a place within Runeterra that hasn't been discovered yet, if this is the case. It's no wonder why they don't know who I am. The teacher is walking towards me; I tense up, sensing for an attack, it doesn't happen.

"_What is this fool doing" _I wondered. This man is trying to communicate with me, but is obviously failing at it. He is just waving his arm around, is he mocking me? Wait he is pulling something out, I tense up waiting for an attack. It's a wand, wands equal magic, he is a magic user, I must tread carefully around this man, he is experienced, I can sense it, he has seen many battles.

* * *

_**(Narrator POV)**_

Colbert then started to wave his wand around, muttering incantations for a translation spell; next he pointed his wand at Malzahar, finishing his spell. "Let's hope this works and doesn't backfire" said Colbert muttering to himself.

"Hello sir, I am Professor Colbert, we come in peace" with an air of confidence. Malzahar walked towards him, "Hello professor Colbert, My name is Malzahar and I am looking for the person who created the portal."

"Ah yes, that would be Louise, Louise please come forward to complete the summoning ritual" Louise would then walk towards Malzahar, legs shaking slightly.

"Wait before we do this, what are terms and conditions to this ritual" Malzahar wondered, not taking any chances in being forced to be a servant or something similar like that.

"Well summoning a human is extremely rare, and we didn't expect this to happen, but it did" Colbert said. He then started to explain the terms and conditions. "The summoner and the familiar, which is you, are bonded for life or until one of you die."

Malzahar turned to Louise, "I will be your familiar, on these conditions "treat me with respect, don't expect me to do menial things, and no attitude, fair?"

Louise, just dumbly nodded and started to chant "by the powers of the five elements I make this man, my FAMILIAR!" Louise then tippy toed up to Malzahar's face since he was a good one foot taller than her and kissed him.

Malzahar just thought blandly "what in the void, a kiss?" suddenly he felt immense pain all over his body, especially on the back of his left hand. The pain was increasing every millisecond; finally Malzahar fell into blissful unconsciousness.

"Oh dear, Louise it seems your familiar has gone unconscious, every please go back to your rooms, you are all dismissed" all the students then walked away, talking about what just happened.

"Don't worry Louise, your familiar will be fine, you can go now, we will notify you if anything happens, good day."

_**(Author's note)**_

_**Yo, I'm just wondering if I'm taking things too slowly here, because if I am, I can just speed through the fluff stuff go straight for Vestri court duel. It just seems to me, that most people rush through things to fast, not giving enough details or do you guys like that kind of writing? Also thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and follows :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys back again, sorry for taking so long, school can be very tough lol. Anyways I was reading through this story and boy does it sound like crap, I cringed at my own writing ;_; (maybe I should rewrite it….)**

* * *

A terrible battle rages on, beings of immense power duking it out on the battlefield; no one is getting the upper hand. On the great plains hundreds of soldiers can be seen fighting for their country and their lives; a fierce determination in all of them. What is most interesting are two adversaries locked in a stalemate, looking at each other with contempt and hatred. These feelings run deep, deeper and longer than the beings themselves. A human with a purple cloak with a sword by his side imbued by void magic, stands his ground against his ancient enemy; an ancient void creature, gifted with the power of knowledge and mind.

"**We both know, you will be the one to fall today Malzahar, you are tired, injured and low on mana. So surrender now and I'll give you all a swift death, and once that is done I will catalogue all knowledge learnt and integrate it into my own" **shouted Velkoz knowingly.

"NO, knowledge is supposed to preserved and shared so everyone may have something to remember and cherish. Not to be hidden away and horded by select few, it's not moral" shouted an exhausted malzahar" _damn it if this continues I'm done for._

"**Foolish mortal, you still seem to think that I care about your petty squabbles, no I'm above that. Now …shall…we…BEGIN!"**

In seconds velkoz flies towards an exhausted Malzahar and backhands (back tentacles?) Malzahar into the ground and charges his beam of destruction to full power

"**We could of conquered these pathetic and primitive people, they could do nothing to stop us you know, but alas you chose to go down the opposite path. Don't worry I will **_**cherish**_** and **_**remember**_** this knowledge you will give me" **murmured Velkoz, he even looked a little sad by his words but that soon that disappeared with a cold calculated look.

"**Beam at 100%, good bye and have a nice afterlife, you will be remembered"**

Malzahar looks defiantly at Velkoz waiting for the final blow, but with a sudden realization that he failed, he cries and closes his eyes for the fiery pain, to end his suffering and blanket out all his failures.

"Do it, just do it. DO IT!...do it…"

* * *

Malzahar opens his eyes and sees that he is not on the battlefield but on a nice and comfortable bed. He remembers now; the portal, the vision and the pink…hair.

_So it was all just a nightmare; no it was a vision of what is to come, I will change it. But what was that creature, it was obviously of void origin, I wonder if he had a vis-_

"Oh hello you're awake, I didn't think you would wake up so soon" said an elderly woman

"Who are you?" Malzahar wondered. _She seems to be a healer she has to be a healer, yes that's right a healer judging by the uniform_

"Oh silly me, I keep on forgetting to tell people my name, I'm so forgetful these days. My name is Poppy Pomfrey or Madam Pomfrey, I am the school's head healer."

Malzahar opened his metaphorical eyes in shock. _No way, there is a Promfrey here too! By the void she even looks like her too, is there a Promfrey in every universe that has profession in healing?_

"Hi then, Madam Pomfrey" Malzahar spoke softly, almost inaudible.

**Yeah, I know right, super short but hey writing 1000 words or more is hard (for me atleast). Also thanks to the guest called "student" for helping me with the Velkoz idea. Bye bye and good luck defeating on defeating tobi and caboose, the stupid but not dumb, duo of awesome**


	4. Chapter 4

After Madam Pomfrey left; Malzahar pondered for a moment, wondering where the void dropped him off; if becoming a champion to the little girl was a good idea. Such foolishness on his part, never questioning them, alas it is the will of the void, and he shouldn't question it. Looking around him, he saw rows of beds, covered with what looked to be silk bed sheets; overall everything was white. The only thing that wasn't white was the stone grey walls surrounding him, _I guess some things never change he thought_, thinking about the hospitals back home.

Deciding that there was nothing else of interest, Malzahar looked down at the runes that were now engraved into his hand. He began to analyze the runes, using his vast knowledge of everything void related. _Hmm interesting, from I can see, the surface of the runes are just your typical everyday runes. Though if you dig deeper and look more closely you can see sub-runes within the engravings; to the average person, there would be nothing out of the ordinary. I am no ordinary person; I can see each individual rune and what it can do. "Gandalfr" which roughly translates to "left hand of god". Another thing to keep in mind is the sub-runes that may affect the mind and body. _ Malzahar continued to analyze the runes and came to one conclusion. "This is practically slavery, what in the void have I gotten myself into" Malzahar needed to have a conversation with these people and his master. Yes, the physical enhancements are great, and I can't say no to the weapon mastery rune, but the compulsion, loyalty and mind control rune all together at once? It's like they're trying to control a wild animal or something. These aren't something you should put on sentient beings; there is a reason why they were banned in certain countries like Demancia".

* * *

Malzahar decided to contact the void being inside the runes and make changes to the runes before they took control over him. Going into a crossed legged position, he started to close his eyes and breathe slowly and quietly. He understood the importance of being one with yourself, to have no inner turmoil's within. The prophet opened his eyes to see not the hospital but an office, his office to be exact. This was his mindscape, a place he could be alone, to truly be himself, a home away from home.

"its a nice place you got here, very cosy; i could get used to this place" Malzahar turned his head to the right and saw his summoner, though it was a far-cry from the actual person. This girl had dark pink hair, with flawless skin and was wearing a purple frilly dress, but no shoes. Her eyes were absent and instead were two empty eye sockets, an endless void of pitch black. She was carrying a purple crystal rose and had a small smile on her face, in a very creepy way.

She slowly walked up to his desk and sat down on a chair in front of him. "So Malzahar, i heard you wanted to talk about the runes" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"yes void being, I want you to change the runes to benefit me more, i don't want be an enslaved animal" he was rather anxious to get these runes changed, he rather valued his free will.

"Ah ah ah, you forgot the word please and tell me why I should do this in the first place" the void being wagging her finger at Malzahar.

"Because this would hinder my objective of completing the will of the void and fate themselves. Plus I'm the void prophet, I can't have some girl bossing me around, I need my freedom to complete my mission" in a matter of fact tone, hoping to she could see reason.

"What I told you your mission was to protect her? would you allow the runes to change who you are. This girl Louise is essential to your goal, and if she dies you will fail: I guarantee you will"

Malzahar could tell she was being serious this time, "why is this girl so important, is she really that integral to this"? _Sigh no one said this would be easy, I'm not much of a protector, most of my spells are offensive rather than defensive._

"No matter, I will lessen the runic powers on you, but remember this; there is more than one void user on this world, some will not hesitate to destroy you. Also you'll visit me right? It gets kind of lonely here" giving him this look of cuteness like a puppy dog, but failed considering she had no eyes to begin with.

Malzahar just nodded, acknowledging her and walked towards the door and opened it.

* * *

**(omake)**

Malzahar woke up drenched in water; he looked around and saw massive sewer pipes running along everywhere. "Where the fuck am I, what kind of shit hole is this place" he was disgusted by all the grossness surrounding him.

"this place you call a shit hole is my home dickwad" said a booming voice that sounded extremely bored. Malzahar turned around and saw a massive nine-tailed fox laying there on the ground

"how the fuck did I miss a giant fox laying behind me"? Malzahar wondered, scratching his head in confusion

"I don't know man, you tell me; at least i have company now. Do you know how boring this place this? All you can do is sleep or...yeah thats about it. welcome to hell kid" the fox stated and went back to sleep

Malzahar then dropped down to his knees and cried out in anguish " NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK YOU JIRAIYA AND YOUR PERVERTED BULLSHIT !"

This was the only out of character moment our fellow void user ever had in his life. has stop working...a;sdihf;oiaodif...close program or find solution

* * *

**Yea I don't know what I drug I was on when I wrote that...lol :0**


	5. Chapter 5

At the same time as Malzahar's meeting with the void being inside him, we have dear little Louise having a talk with herself; is that a good thing, maybe who knows. Alas within the bowels of the school, there lived a pink haired mage, a mage with the knack of blowing up literally. Though it's not her fault really, she just didn't understand the inner workings of her magic, like a baby learning to walk, it needs proper guidance just like she.

"oh Brimir, Brimir, Brimir, Brimir, I did it. I completed a spell, sure it made an explosion but i did it" said louise excitingly pacing around the room. This was something new for her of course because she usually failed her spells ninety-nine percent of the time, this one spell being the one percent. After a few moments of deeps breaths, the adrenaline subsided and she calmed down. Louise walked to her bedside window and stared at the endless grassy fields of her homeland; she sighed wondering how a day can get any better. Closing her eyes, louise could only imagine the happiness of her family, how she would be successful and bring pride to the family.

"I suppose i should get a bed for my new familiar, a pile of hay would only ruin our budding relationship and create a rift between the two of us" louise said thoughtfully, doing a thinking pose with her head held high and finger on her cheek bone. With that said she left her room to get a fresh bed for her new sla-familiar, after all a human is above a silly animal. Even if said silly human is a commoner, atleast he can do stuff.

**Omake**

Louise was minding her own business when suddenly a portal suddenly appeared and sucked her in, leaving no trace of a portal ever existing in the first place. Louise would then travel through space and time to reach her destination; the league of legends. Seconds later the portal spits out Louise onto the champion plat form with four other champions.

"Where am I, why am I here and what in brimir's name is going on here" louise shouted looking around confused and bewildered at her surroundings. She looked around and saw many trees, rocks, various fauna she never saw before and multiple pathways.

"You must be the newest champion; the one they call louise, zero extraordinaire. I'm commander Shepard, nice to meet you" this man was holding a carnifex pistol and wearing N7 armour.

Louise looked him over once and thought he was pretty swag for a commoner

"Hi what are we supposed to do here?" louise was pretty confused as to what the purpose of these people

"We'll bang ok?" shepard replied full of confidence of a man with a plan and a man with an infinite amount of experience

"WHAT THE BRIMIR DID YOU SAY" louise couldn't believe what she was hearing, what a perverted man she thought

"ah don't worry about the commander, it's just a joke he does to the noobies, but you have to be careful about bashing butts, as well as DEEZ NUTS because that man over with the blond beard; that's Jarl Bargruf and he be BALLIN" said the man wearing only wearing a loincloth

Louise was beyond shocked now; she was surrounded by a bunch of savage commoner weirdoes on ultra drugs. "Yeah I'm done here, can I leave now" then Louise woke up in her bed.

"Why did you disconnect from the match Louise? We could have won if you didn't disconnect"

Louise turned to meet the voice; she was then faced with a naked commander Shepard

"told you we would bang"

_Author's note_

_My fracking god, writer's block is such crap, I wish this wouldn't happen to me at all. Less than 300 words...pathetic, I always try to write atleast 1000 but hot damn is it hard to think of something, makes me feel stupid. Atleast the omake helps_


End file.
